


Sure, Sex is Great But Have You Ever-?

by the_gayest_sloth_who_ever_gayed



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, This is cringey and mostly indulgent, WinFan is briefly mentioned but only briefly!, but it's domestic fluff! and that's the good shit, mentions of sex and erections, tagging this as mature just in case!, they're not married but living with each other you know?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gayest_sloth_who_ever_gayed/pseuds/the_gayest_sloth_who_ever_gayed
Summary: “Aw, but you love it when I get freaky,” Ling hums. Ed rolls his eyes at him and forces himself to drink his coffee while Ling picks another hard-boiled egg from his bowl and picks apart the eggshell.Okay, yeah. So he does love what Ling has to bring to the table… er... bed, but Ed’s not going to say that aloud. Ling can have such an ego, and sometimes Ed doesn’t have the energy to feed into it, especially in the morning when he has a very sad coffee to finish before his class lectures.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Ling Yao
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Sure, Sex is Great But Have You Ever-?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I wrote this a while back and got around to posting it. I haven’t posted fanfic in years, so I’m a bit rusty. Not to mention that this is my first FMAB fanfic ever, and I’m glad it’s for Edling? Yeah! I'm always down for domestic fluff between these two.  
> They're like 26/27 ish in this AU.
> 
> Anyways, this is mostly for my own amusement but if you enjoy the silliness and the fluff in the fanfic, then eeeeeeeeey!

“Huh, that’s new.”

“What is?”

“That-” Edward points to his partner’s crotch, bringing Ling’s attention from the quail egg in his hand to his groin. In his black athletic shorts, Ling sports a boner. Ling laughs merrily, a pink blush dusting his cheeks. He continues chewing his breakfast.

“What the hell, Ling? Food as a kink now?” Edward smirks. He doesn't plan on letting Ling’s strange turn on down- no way! Especially not when Ling has been teasing Ed enough in the bedroom for being vanilla and too simple to want to explore the weird world of kinbaku that Ling proposes every now and then. (It’s not that he’s scared of being tied up but rather he doesn’t see the point in mastering intricate tying techniques just to get them off.)

Sure, Ed has some kinks of his own, but none of them are as adventurous as Ling’s.

But Ling is Ling- instead of feeling overwhelmed and embarrassed, he rolls his shoulders, laughing with his own amusement at the matter. He finishes the quail egg and douses the taste with his remaining jasmine tea.

Ling smiles, cocking his head to his shoulder. “Haven’t you heard, Ed? Sex is great and all, but have you ever had good food?”

Ed reaches past Ling and grabs his cup of coffee from the kitchen counter.

He wrinkles his nose- a result of the coffee’s strong acidic scent filling up his nostrils and from Ling’s statement.

“I mean, yeah, but I’m not a freak about it.” He muses before sipping his drink. He winces at the cheap flavor. Why did he think dollar store coffee grounds would be a good idea to bring home again?

“Aw, but you love it when I get freaky,” Ling hums. Ed rolls his eyes at him and forces himself to drink his coffee while Ling picks another hard-boiled egg from his bowl and picks apart the eggshell.

Okay, yeah. So he does love what Ling has to bring to the table… er... bed, but Ed’s not going to say that aloud. Ling can have such an ego, and sometimes Ed doesn’t have the energy to feed into it, especially in the morning when he has a very sad coffee to finish before his class lectures.

His bread slices pop out of the toaster, interrupting their banter, so Ed prepares his breakfast. Hopefully, the toast can clean his palate from the coffee. Maybe he should have taken Ling’s offer for tea earlier, but tea doesn't keep his eyes from shutting close the same way coffee does. 

Ed briefly envies Ling’s occupation as a gym trainer. He could really use a wake-up workout routine to keep his dead-like body awake for the next twelve hours. 

Then again, Ed loves his dumbass students at the University. He wouldn’t trade teaching chemistry and physics to his students for the world. He supposes his students will be just as exhausted as their professor, so maybe he can stop dreading his morning lecture.

After spreading the peanut butter on to his toasts, Ed bites a mouthful. “It’s a little off-putting that you’re turned on by food your mom dropped off though” he chews ungracefully.

“Ah, it’s because the tea stains add flavor. Her cooking is unmatched,” Ling explains, nostalgia laced in his voice. Then he smirks, “Seriously, Ed, if you weren’t so picky, maybe you’d also pop a boner if you tried it.” 

Ed chokes on his toast. Of course, Ling has to be fucking laughing at him while performing the Heimlich maneuver on him. 

Once Ed’s windpipe becomes unblocked, he smacks Ling's upper arm as revenge, and Ling laughs it off, putting up his hands in protest.

They change the subject (mostly so Ed could eat in peace) and talk about their plans for their day until they both have to be out the door for work.

They kiss goodbye and say their morning farewells before going their separate ways.

Edward’s classes go alright.

He’s certain that his student Adam is more interested in quantum physics than what he’s leading his friends to believe. Naturally, Ed wants to figure out a way to encourage Adam’s interests without scaring the student to believe that by pursuing physics he will be endangering his self-perception among his peers.

Also, Ed’s very certain that Florence cheated on the recent chemistry periodic table exam. She’s been showing signs of anxiety and depression, so he’s hesitant on how to approach the manner. The last thing he wants is for his student to take his criticism on her study decisions as an attack on her well-being and push her away from seeking help.

Ah, the semantics of being a professor and understanding his students’ temperament. How he survived his early twenties is a mystery.

It’s a miracle that Ling manages to find him attractive after his own display of being a temperamental shit during the years they’ve known each other.

For having been a devil may care little shit in his youth, Edward really loves being domestic with Ling. When they had first met in high school, Ed had been certain that the foreign student would be an annoying nuisance who seemed hellbent to annoy the hell out of him at any given chance. By sophomore year, when they had to endure their environmental science class together, they had forged a friendship and saw each other as equals rather than sole entertainment to their own teen angst. And by the end of their high school years, Edward had taken the plunge to ask Ling if he ever thought about the idea of them being more than friends to which Ling had eagerly nodded, smiling exuberantly than Ed had ever seen at the time and confessing his feelings to the blond. 

It’s a bit silly in hindsight how long it took them to swallow their anxiety and tell each other how much they meant to each other, but Ed’s glad it happened nonetheless. 

Thankful that he doesn’t have evening classes to teach this semester, Edward packs up his belongings and heads home. It’s nice to come home before sundown and help Ling out in the kitchen for dinner.

At home, once he settles in and meets Ling in the kitchen. He leans against the kitchen counter, relaying what shenanigans his students are up to from his lectures to Ling who listens as he cuts the vegetables for their meal. Ling appreciates Ed’s stories and babbles his own misadventures with his clients and the gossip among his coworkers at his own turn.

It’s nice- living with Ling and being able to share the quiet moments with him. There’s something magical about the way they can entertain each other with tales of their mundane routines at work and what enthralling ideas they have come up with, from Ed’s retelling of his students’ light bulb moments of finally getting the course work to Ling’s horror stories of his amateur clients. (“But Ed! You would not believe what a newbie thought was a redeemable work out clothes! Parkas at gyms do not mesh!”)

As much as he loves the conversations shared over meals and their shared hobbies and chores, Ed absolutely loves the moments where they don’t talk and did their own things while being in the same room with each other.

This, of course, included their night ritual in preparation for bed.

When the night comes, as per usual, Ed picks a book from his library collection and climbs into bed next to Ling who is on his phone, trying out a new phone game app. Ling, having recently discovered a popular donut hole game, updates Ed just how many people’s scores he’s been crushing.

The book Edward reads through belongs to one of his coworkers who has recommended him to read. The Assistant Professor of the Philosophy Program had found Ed reading a copy of Goodwin’s book “All is One and One is All” in the Liberal Arts and Science commons room and lent the younger professor his copy of Goodwin’s “Philosophy and Theories of Nothingness and Everything in Between”.

Much like her lectures and philosophies, Goodwin’s book doesn't disappoint. Edward, reading the late philosopher’s testimonials, becomes stimulated, his brain absorbing her contents. His body shifts in place- he impatiently wants to apply the knowledge he reads to his external senses but will have to wait until tomorrow to do so.

Then, a flash of light blurs his vision. He blinks, pulling his attention from his book, and rubs his eyes.

His brain quickly assesses that Ling has snapped a photo of him, and if he didn’t want Ed to catch him in his act, he should've turned off the flash. Being pulled away from his deep thoughts from a phone flash is such a rude awakening.

“Hey! What was that for?” Ed pulsates, his voice neither upset nor annoyed but curious. Ling respects his reading time, so what gives?

Ling, staring at his phone, hums happily. “I’m sending Lan Fan a photo of you, babe.”

“Of me reading? Why would she want that?”

“Nah- of you getting a boner from reading!” Ling chirps as a matter of factly as if sending your best friend your partner’s strange turn on is ever normal.

“What?” Ed, stunned, peers at his crotch and ah fuck- he’s sporting a tent in his boxers, and his face grows hot. “What the actual fuck, Ling!”

He reaches for Ling’s phones to stop him from humiliating him, but Ling, still being goddamn taller than Ed, keeps his phone in the air and away from Ed.

“Ling! Stop! Give me your phone!”

“Nooooo! When am I ever going to have the chance to show Lan Fan how cute you are, getting hot and bothered by books! Maybe we can introduce books during sex in the future!” he teases, wiggling his eyebrows and doing his best to keep his phones from Ed’s grabby hands.

“Um- never? Lan Fan doesn’t even like me! And oh my god, nope! Bad idea!”

“Nonsense! If she didn’t like you, she’d have cockblocked us years ago. And you don’t know that- it could be a fun experience!”

“Send her that picture and I will fight you!”

The phone gets knocked out of Ling’s hand, and at their own competitiveness, they wrestle for the phone lost in the sheets.

Ed grunts, pushing Ling towards the wall to gain leverage and dives for the phone. He yelps when Ling moves quickly and wraps his arms around his waist, pulling the blond to his chest and falling backward onto the bed.

But Ed’s pride is on the line, so he plays dirty and sticks his tongue into Ling’s ear, prompting Ling to yelp and let go of Ed, letting his guard down.

Once Ed retrieves the phone in his hand, he makes haste to erase the photo until he finds that the photo isn’t what he thought it’d be. 

In the app, the photo captures Edward, with a book in his hand, engrossed in reading. In the fashion of Ling’s shorthands, the caption that sits on the image reads: “I love him so much”. There are crying and lovestruck emojis scattered throughout the image.

It’s soft, and it briefly distracts Ed from his agenda. A rush of euphoria fills his lungs, and oxytocin fogs his brain. If he wasn’t worried about his reputation, he’d tell Ling what a sap he can be and forget the whole thing.

He double-checks to see if his erection is prominent in the photo and instead finds that one of the lovestruck emoji stamped somewhat discreetly above his groin.

Ling rests his head into the crook of Ed’s neck and wraps his arms around him.

“See? Not a bad snap, huh?”

Ed sheepishly grins, agreeing with him. Then, letting go of the frivolous chase, they both break into laughter.

“I can’t believe you fought for my phone.”

“Well, what kind of person sends his partner’s boner to his friends?”

Ling opens his mouth but closes it when Ed finishes the answer for him, handing him back his phone.

“Wait- no- don’t answer that.”

“Hmm… well, next time I get a boner from eating good food, feel free to send a pic to Winry or Al, “ Ling says, sending the photo to Lan Fan and to his story.

Ed shrugs, puffing out a chuckle and picks up his book, and continues from where he left off.

It’s short-lived because Ling decides to record a video of him reading, and he has the actual gall to sing aloud, “ ‘Is there anything better than pussy? YES! A REALLY GOOD BOOK!’”

“Oh my fucking god, Ling! Give me the phone!”

“Noooo! It’s funny! It’s my Magnus Opum!”

“It’s Magnum Opus, and it’s not!”

Once again, they wrestle for the phone and truly fight to the death for the video's fate.

Half an hour later, Lan Fan checks her phone next to a sleeping Winry. She opens Ling’s snaps and grimaces.

She’s not a huge fan of the video itself, but goddammit, she sure does appreciate a good old Vine reference.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feedback is always welcomed. I'm so used to writing comic scripts at this point in my life that I fumbled a bit with diction and syntax *nervously sweats* I guess that's what I love about fanfics- you practice writing and share your love for a fandom and characters with others. It's a win-win.
> 
> Anyways, I have, like, four other Edling fics that I need to finish writing, so hopefully, I can share more with you all.
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
